Something To Talk About
by Eva West
Summary: Songfic to Bonnie Raitt's Something To Talk About. Some RonxHermione fluff. Please R&R!


_People are talkin, talking 'bout people_

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, ready to go get her things, when she saw Lavender and Parvati gossiping to them. She stopped when Hermione heard it was about her

"Did you see Hermione at the ball?" Lavender asked.

"No I was to busy looking at Ron." Parvati said. "He looked absolutely miserable!"

"They are both cowards." Lavender said decidedly. "Its all been going on for so long."

"Their not cowards." Parvati said.

"I'm not talking about how they defeated You-Know-Who." Lavender said tiredly. "I'm talking about how they can't have an open friendship, how can they have an open relationship?"

"Maybe everything will come together in the end." Parvati said.

Hermione went back upstairs, knowing that it probably wasn't the smartest idea to barge in on this. She went to bed and forgot about the conversation.

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

_They think we're lovers kept under covers  
_

'How could they?' Hermione thought. 'Ron and I don't like each other. We're just friends. Right?'

I just ignore it, but they keep saying 

"If you had seen the look on Ron's face when Hermione was petrified." Harry said.

"And the look when she came back to the feast." Ginny added. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Make them play Seven Minutes in Heaven." Harry said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a Muggle game." Harry told her. "Two people get locked in the closet for seven minutes, and they can do whatever they want."

We laugh just a little too loud 

_We stand just a little too close_

_We stare just a little too long_

BOOM

"Ginny, make sure the two of them don't have a fire up there!" Molly yelled.

"Guys, mom says that-" Ginny stopped. Fred and George had pink goo all over their room. "Um." She started. "Should I even ask?"

"Well, we were TRYING to make a love potion, so we could spike a certain SOMEONE'S drink but SOMEONE else screwed up the recipe, and now that same certain SOMEONE, is going to get to do a lot of cleaning up!" George yelled.

Fred smirked.

"Who's drink were you going to spike?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione's." Fred said.

"And Ron's." George said.

"Duh." They said together

Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin' 

Did she like Ron?

Hermione couldn't decide. Everybody seemed to think that they were the prefect couple, but she didn't wasn't a rumor to influence her choice.

Could everybody be seeing something that she missed?

No. How could she of missed something big like that?

But…

Let's give them something to talk about 

_Let's give them something to talk about_

Let's give them something to talk about 

_How about love?_

Would it matter if they got together? Everybody's talkin' about it anyway.

But, Hermione thought, what about Harry? Or our friendship? Once you go, you can't go back.

I'll wait till tomorrow, She thought, see if he drops any hints.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed_

_You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?_

"Ginny," Hermione said. "I'm NOT telling you who I like."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because." Hermione said. "Well, mostly the fact that he lives under that same roof as you."

"Okay, so there's Percy, Fred, George, Ron-"

Hermione's heart started pounding when Ginny said that name.

"It is Ron, isn't it?" Ginny said.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

_It took a rumor to make me wonder_

_Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

_Thinking 'bout you every day_

_Dreaming 'bout you every night_

Hermione was half convinced she was going crazy.

First, she straightened her hair. AND put on make-up. Didn't cause Ron to say anything, but made Harry look at her weird for a while.

Second, she helped him a lot on Ron's homework. Well, she always does, but she sat closer, and talked softer, so Ron would have to lean in closer to hear what she was saying. Again, Harry gave her a weird look.

Third, she laughed hard at his jokes. Harry was still looking at Hermione weird.

Fourth, and last, when they all were in the common room, Ron and asked Hermione and question, and Hermione answered. She leaned in close and looked at the paper. Hermoine looked up and they kept eye contact. Harry got up and muttered, "Freaks" under his breath.

Hoping that you feel the same way 

Should she make the move?

Hermione was wondering what she should do if Ron said no. So, Hermione used an old trick. The hearts.

She had a bag of candy hearts from Valentine's Day. Sometimes she asked questions, and pulled out a heart. The hearts knew all.

"Will Ron go out with me?" Hermione asked them.

To her surprise, when she reached into the bag, a light green heart came out that had a tiny Yes printed on it.

"Okay." She said. "I guess that means I'm going."

Down the stairs to the common room, then back up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. It was a Saturday, and nobody was probably still in bed.

Well, except for Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione said. He was the only one in the room.

"What?" He asked.

"Well." She said.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I think that, uh, well,"

Much, much harder.

"I asked the hearts if you liked me, and they said yes."

Ron laughed. He motioned for her to sit on the bed. "And since the hearts say it, it must be true?"

"They haven't lied yet." Said Hermione. Yet.

"Well, we can't have that." Ron said, and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

_Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love, love?_

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Bonnie Raitt owns Something To Talk About. Seeing as that I am neither, I don't own anything.

Yes I put this up a while ago, but I took it down. Now it's back up. This was one of the first things I've ever written, but I think its cute fluff.


End file.
